


Something Just Doesn't Feel Right (Save Me, Save Me)

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Established Relationship, Hurt, I mean no disrespect to Tyler or Josh, It is simply a story idea I wanted to do with twenty one pilots, Josh would never do this, M/M, Nothing is graphic or even said outright I Just want people to be okay, Suggestion of Rape, Trigger Warning - Non Con, numbers, sorry - Freeform, twenty one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He murdered twenty one pilots.”<br/>-‘All My Sons', Arthur Miller<br/>-----------------------------<br/>You deserve this.<br/>/Eight. He knows he does./<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You have the most beautiful eyes.

_One._

You have the most breath-taking smile.

_Two._

You have the most awe-worthy sense of self awareness.

_Three._

You have the most wonderfully intriguing mind.

_Four._

I don’t like that shirt on you.

_Five?_

You don’t call me as much as you used to.

_Six, he’s sorry._

Your face reminds me of something. I don’t know what. You look good, though.

 _Seven. Seven?_ _Seven._

You deserve this.

_Eight. He knows he does._

I’m sorry.

_Nine._

Listen to me, you don’t ever listen to me anymore. Do you hate me? Do you hate me Tyler?

_Ten. No, no, no, never._

Do you love me, Tyler?

_Eleven. Yes._

Then why don’t you prove it?

_Twelve. I don’t-_

Then why don’t you prove it, Tyler?

_Thirteen. I-_

You said you loved me, Tyler.

_Fourteen. I do._

Do it, Tyler.

_Fifteen. Okay._

Do you love me Tyler?

_Sixteen. Please._

Let go, baby, just let go.

_Seventeen. Please._

It’s alright, I’ve got you.

_Eighteen. Please._

Where are you going?

_Nineteen._

Tyler? Tyler you said, Tyler, you SAID-

_Twenty._

Oh stop it, Tyler. Don’t be ridiculous. Don’t be a little baby bitch about it. Come on Tyler, come on little boy. Little tiny boy. You said you _loved_ me.

_Twenty one._

“He murdered twenty one pilots.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler and Josh. Hm. Tyler and Josh. That sounds so nice, doesn’t it? Doesn’t it just sound so nice, so lovely, so, so- _right_.

Grinning, oh he just couldn’t stop grinning because he was there and he was real and he was _his_.

“Josh.”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

“S’okay,” he didn’t look up from his phone until “Wait, what for?”

“Dunno, just, bein’ around I guess.”

“You are such a loser, Tyler Joseph” Josh said as a bright smile spread across his face.

“Yeah, I am kinda. But I don’t care because I’ve got my tiny little Joshua and I’m happy,” Tyler said, slinging an arm around Josh’s shoulders.

“Dude, I’m like an inch shorter than you, barely that.”

“It’s okay little boy, just because you’re shorter doesn’t mean I like you any less.”

“Wha- okay then Mr Why Does Everyone Keep Calling Me The Younger One I’m Only A Few Months Younger I Mean Gosh If We Were Separated By _Years_ I Could Understa-“

“Okay fine, fine, I’ll mock no more!” Tyler tried to stop the laughter escaping his lips but the look on Josh’s face was too funny.

“You better, kid.”

“Hey!” Tyler mock scolded, accentuating his offence with a small hit of Josh’s arm.

“Tyler.”

“Hmmm?” Tyler looked him in the eye and did a perfect sweetie-pie closed mouth grin that he knew would squish up his cheeks.

“Stop being weird and listen.”

Tyler laughed “Okay, okay,” he sat up straight and looked Josh in the eye with as much pleasant seriousness as he could muster “What is it, Josh?”

“I love you.”

_One._

And Tyler didn’t say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

“TYLER? TYLER!”

“What? What? What have I done now?!”

“Don’t be like that, Tyler, I was just calling you down for dinner.”

_Six, he’s sorry._

“Oh. Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be-“

“It’s okay, Tyler,” Josh placed the plate of food at the end of the table, voice steady, “You love me, don’t you Tyler?”

_Eleven. Yes._

“Yeah, y-yeah I do.”

“Thought so,” he kissed the end of Tyler’s nose before pushing him into a chair and sitting down himself.

“Why, er, why are you looking at me like that?” Tyler asked carefully.

“What? I can’t look at my boyfriend without it being a thing? A big deal you have to question? Huh?”

“No, I- You were just looking at me kinda funny I thought-“ Tyler was hesitant with his words but his tone was stable.

“I was just thinking,” Josh leant his face on his hand, elbow propping himself up against the table, “You have the most beautiful eyes.”

_One._

_Three._

_Four._

 “Oh, um, thanks Josh. You too.”

They ate in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

“This one,” Josh threw the top at Tyler with a decisive look and a small nod. “Looks good.”

Tyler didn’t like it. It was too ripped, too grunge, too “I’ve got piercings in places you ain’t never gonna see” and it wasn’t, even a little bit, him.

“I don’t know Josh, it’s not really my style.”

“Tyler you don’t have a style, you just wear what you wear and you look good in it.”

_Seven. Seven?_ _Seven._

“I don’t know about that. I do have a style, it’s like… I don’t know… My style is ‘me’.”

Josh snorted and it was a little too harsh and a little too mocking, “’K babe, whatever you say.”

Tyler didn’t want to show the twist of upset on his face, however small it may be. He was a grown man and he felt like it. But he also felt like a child whenever Josh did that. That condescending, belittling, undermining _thing_ he’d started doing in the past few months of them being together. Tyler really, really hated it but he brought it up before and

_Ten. No, no, no, never._

He didn’t want to fight. He just picked up another shirt he actually liked and flinched just a bit when he saw the face Josh made when he slung it over his arm.

_Five?_


	5. Chapter 5

“Tyler, pass me that.”

_Fifteen. Okay._

“Tyler, what the hell is this?”

“Paper. You wanted it.”

“Don’t be fucking snarky, Tyler, I know what paper is.”

Tyler opened his mouth as if to speak, a frown forming on his face out of confusion because _what could he have possibly done wrong now_.

“It’s crumpled. Look, you creased the edge of it. It’s like you’ve never handled paper before, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Josh, you don’t need to be so rude, I’ll get you some more paper, jeez-”

Josh grabbed his arm, grip tight and just a bit painful. Tyler wasn’t scared, he wasn’t. But he felt like he should have been. “Listen to me, Tyler,” voice dropping into a low growl “I don’t get why you have to be so rude all the time, why can’t you just listen to me?”

_Twelve. I don’t-_

“Hm, Tyler? What do you have to say for yourself? You don’t ever listen to me Tyler and when I have a problem you just joke about it like it’s nothing. Why do you do that, Tyler? Is it because you don’t love me?” Josh’s grip got tighter.

_Sixteen. Please._

“Josh-”

“Don’t even bother, Tyler.”

_Seventeen. Please._

“Josh, I-”

“Fuck you, Tyler, it’s not always about you,” Josh spits out; tone harsh like it’s a threat. He lets go of Tyler’s arm and grabs a handful of paper as he walks out the room.

Tyler’s hand goes to the place where Josh had grabbed him and it’s tender, making Tyler wince a little when he applies some pressure.

What just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

There are bruises on his arm.

“I’m sorry.”

_Nine._

Tyler doesn’t look up at Josh, he just keeps staring at the ground.

“Tyler, come on.”

_Nineteen._

“Oh Tyler, don’t be like that. I don’t like it when you’re sad. I like it when you smile,” as if to demonstrate, a smile spread across Josh’s lips as he lifted Tyler’s head up to face him.

_Two._

“Josh, I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“What do you mean?” Josh’s tone was soft and he was rubbing circles into the small of Tyler’s back.

“Well it’s just, you’ve just…” Tyler looked at the ground, determined to talk but not finding the right words.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Josh hushed him and pulled him into a hug, like he was crying or four years old.

Tyler pulled away “I’m not about to cry, Josh, I’m just thinking.”

“Oh. Sorry.” He looked offended and turned away from Tyler just a bit.

_Thirteen. I-_

“Josh, man, I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.”

“S’okay Tyler. You’ve just changed and I don’t think I like it. You act differently around me now.”

_Eight. He knows he does._

They’re silent. Tyler wants to explain it, he wants to say that, actually, Josh, you’ve been doing things- no, saying things- no- he doesn’t know but he thinks it’s not actually all his fault. But he doesn’t know how to say it and what if he’s wrong? What if he really did just start acting differently and that’s why Josh has been… whatever he’s been like? Has Josh even been doing anything differently? Come to think of it, Tyler can’t quite remember. Maybe he has just been distant. Gosh, that’s so bad, he can’t believe he’s done that.

“Josh, I- I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I’ve been this way with you, I never meant to make you feel like I didn’t love you.”

“Do you really love me, Tyler?” Josh looks him in the eye, expression hard to read.

_Fourteen. I do._

“Yes, of course I do, I told you I did.”

“You never said it, Tyler.”

“What?”

“You never said you loved me.”

“Well I do.”

“No. You never said it.”

“I don’t- I don’t understand.”

Josh grabs Tyler’s hands between his own, rough and squeezing too tight.

“You never said you loved me.”

“I don’t understand Josh, I say it all the time.”

“No Tyler, I ask all the time. You just say yes. You never” Tighter “Said” Tighter “You loved me.”

_Eighteen. Please._

“Josh, you’re hurting me.”

“Say it, Tyler.”

“Josh-“

“SAY IT!”

_Twenty._

“Josh, Josh, that hurts, that hurts so much, please, just stop.” Hot tears were prickling Tyler’s eyes, his hands felt like they were being crushed and the white hot pain that came from it made Tyler’s vision go blurry.

“Say you love me, little boy.”

“Jo-”

“Say you love me, you stupid bitch, fucking SAY IT!”

_Twenty one._

Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler and Josh. Tyler and Josh. That sounds so nice.

Doesn’t it? Doesn’t it just sound so nice?

So lovely.

So right.

“Tyler.”

_Flinch._

“Hey Tyler, there’s no need for that.”

An arm stretched out, reaching towards him.

He’s so still.

“I’m sorry I got angry before.”

His breathing is so slow, so steady. He’s focusing really hard, he’s doing well, he really is.

“Tyler? Tyler, look at me.”

He brings his head up so slowly because he doesn’t want to but he’s scared and you do things you don’t want to when you’re scared.

He does things he doesn’t want to when he’s scared.

“There are those eyes. Those beautiful eyes I love so much,” Josh kisses him on the end of his nose. He flinches. He breathes.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Josh wraps him up in his arms and Tyler stays so still, so quiet “You don’t need to be scared. You don’t need to worry, you don’t even need to think. Just let it happen, just let me love you, baby. Everything will be okay. You don’t even need to think.”

 

Tyler learns not to think.

Tyler doesn’t think about Josh.

Tyler doesn’t think about lips and hands and tongues.

Tyler doesn’t think about fists and elbows and belts.

Tyler doesn’t think about burning heat then freezing cold.

Tyler doesn’t think about screaming, shouting, whispering, pleading.

Tyler doesn’t think about anything at night, before he falls asleep.

Tyler doesn’t think it would be all that bad if he didn’t wake up.

 

Josh’s name has become synonymous with not thinking. Josh’s voice has become a warning bell **alert alert stop stop run run do _something_**. Josh’s hands are hooks that keep sinking in and dragging him up before plunging him back under. Josh’s smile makes Tyler feel sick. Josh’s eyes are scary. Tyler’s eyes are wide and he’s just a little boy, he’s so small. He feels so _small_.

He doesn’t feel like a grown up anymore. He thinks Josh is doing him a favour. Josh knows what’s best for him; he keeps saying he does. Tyler guesses he’s right. Tyler’s too tired to really think about it. Tyler’s too tired to care.

Josh is going to take care of Tyler. Tyler doesn’t know why he needs to be taken care of. But Josh says he’s going to. Josh says they’re gonna be together forever.

Tyler is so afraid they’re going to be together forever.

Tyler doesn’t think he can stop it.

 

Tyler and Josh. Tyler and Josh.

Sounds nice, doesn’t it?

 

 


End file.
